Vine
|-|Vine= |-|Vine (Dark Aura Mode)= Summary Vine 'is a Pokemon fan character created by Sooshirohl. Vine is a 22-year old Serperior that is a prominent character throughout the Creator's Company universe. He is the son of two unnamed Serperior. Appearance Vine appears as a Serperior with curved, devil-like ears pointing towards one another and a green hoodie. He also frequently has a scythe in a sheath hanging on his back. He occasionally also sports a white, snow-leopard printed fedora as well as a Choice Scarf, an item which increases his speed. Personality At first glance, Vine comes off as arrogant, insensitive, and overall very rude. He has always been a competitive person and can be angered easily if things don't go his way. He sometimes acts loud-mouthed and can be annoying at times. However, there is a softer side to him that he only shows around friends and family. He can be understanding, caring, and sympathetic. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least''' 8-A | At least '7-B, '''Likely '''7-A '| Possibly '''6-B '''or higher '''Name: Vine Origin: Creator's Company Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Serperior/Serpentine Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Strength and Speed, Plant Manipulation, Aura, Statistics Amplification '(via Dark Aura mode), Berserk Mode, Body Control '''(via vines), Enhanced Senses, Transformation' 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Multi-City Block Level+ '(Can scale to other smaller Pokemon such as Diglett and Horsea, has Defeated Pokemon Like Meowth and Bisharp) | At least Small City Level, 'likely '''City Level+ '(Comparable to stronger mid-tier Grass type Pokemon such as Grovyle) | At least 'Mountain Level+ '(Can scale to other fully evolved Pokemon such as Gengar and Alakazam, has fought '''Mountain Level+ opponents such as Simon, Shock and Vertex) | Possibly Country Level 'or '''Higher '(Managed to hold his own against Vertex, who proceeded to throw the entire world into an ice age) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can dodge electric attacks from Shock) | '''Sub-Relativistic '(Gets a speed increase from his Dark Aura Form, Pokemon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings) | 'Relativistic '(Can scale to other fully evolved Pokemon such as Poliwrath) '''Lifting Strength:'' '' Superhuman | Class 5 '''(Was able to lift a small boulder) | '''Class 100 (Can scale to other fully evolved Grass Type Pokemon such as Venusaur) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Small City Class, '''likely '''City Class | '''At least '''Mountain Class+ | '''Possibly '''Country Class or Higher Durability: Multi-City Block Level+ | Small City Level, '''likely '''City Level | At least Mountain Level+, 'likely higher 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Scythe, Choice Scarf (occasionally) Intelligence: Slightly Below Average Weaknesses: Weak to Ice, Fire, Flying and Poison based attacks. Vine is somewhat arrogant and often underestimates his opponents. Vine's Dark Aura mode is very straining and leaves Vine exhausted afterwards. Furthermore, the time he has in the form gets smaller depending on how much he exerts himself when in it, which can be anywhere from a few seconds to 10 minutes at most. Vine in this form is a glass cannon, relying on his sheer attack power and faster speed to overpower his opponents.Thus, any strong attack would be able to knock him out cold. Too much time spent in the form can also deteriorate Vine's mental health. Notable Attacks/Techniques : * Vine Whip : '''Vines come from Vine's body and can be used to attack. Two vines are always active and serve as arms. He can summon up to 10 at a time, but they take time to regrow if damaged. Whatever damage they take will be felt by Vine. * '''Leaf Blade : '''Vine's own tail is used as a powerful slashing blade. This is used in very rare circumstances, as Vine already has a scythe to use as a blade, and thus this is only used as an alternative melee attack should he lose it. * '''Leaf Tornado : '''Vine summons a tornado with razor-sharp leaves to attack opponents. Does decent damage and can leave the opponent with multiple cuts. * '''Leaf Storm : '''A stronger version of Leaf Tornado, Vine summons a giant storm of razor-sharp leaves that fly at high speeds towards opponents. * '''Dark Aura Form : '''When pushed to his limits, Vine can enter his Dark Aura form. In this state, he is surrounded in a black aura. His left eye bleeds a black liquid and his right eye forms into a spiral shape. In this form, he is much stronger and much faster, with the potency of all of his attacks being buffed dramatically. The form comes with many costs though, as explained in '''Weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters